


A Faun’s Flabby Fun Run

by Stinkin_Thinkin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, Belly, Deltarune - Freeform, Fat - Freeform, Fetish, Gaining, Hose, Junk Food - Freeform, Light Slob, Noelle - Freeform, Other, Weight Gain, burp - Freeform, ssbbw, undertale - Freeform, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkin_Thinkin/pseuds/Stinkin_Thinkin
Summary: WARNING: Here there be fatty wank!Good ol' fashioned mindless self indulgence. This time the focus is on everyone's favorite holiday themed Deltarune character - Noelle Holiday. Also featuring special guest star - Mettaton!Feedback is always appreciated.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Faun’s Flabby Fun Run

After a grand showing at a cross country meet, Noelle received a sponsorship deal from the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. The organization’s marketing department believed they could up their sales if they pitched their food as a balanced meal program. They had picked Noelle because she was an athlete, attractive, a proven winner, and had the girl next door vibe that people gobbled up.

The ad campaign was a simple one, every commercial featured Noelle after she clinched a cross country or track and field victory. In each recording, as she received her gold medal or blue ribbon, the deer celebrated by biting into a MTT-Brand burger. The marketing campaign was an unprecedented success and by the end of the year, the Emporium’s sales were up ten percent... the same amount as Noelle's weight.

The morning after the last commercial wrapped, Noelle looked at herself in the mirror and noticed a few changes. First she saw how her once flat tummy was now a cute little paunch. This concerned her until she happened to notice that her boobs and butt were also bigger. So she decided to count it as a win. The buzzing of her cellphone interrupted her morning inspection. It was the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium CEO himself, Mettaton!

The charismatic cyborg had decided to offer Noelle an even more lucrative sponsorship deal. The only difference was now the commercials were no longer staged, but real.

"That's right darling, every time you win, one of my representatives will be there to load you up with one of our establishments finest culinary concoctions! All you have to do is eat it up while you walk up to claim your prize. Show the world that my company’s products are the fuel of super stars and super athletes."

Noelle agreed to the deal in a heartbeat.

For the first half of the season and despite the pudge she’d packed on, the doe managed to pull off a flawless string of victories. But as the second half of the season wore on, that string of successes was starting to look like it wouldn’t hold.

The little paunch the reindeer sported at the start of the season was now a full fledged belly, verging on double gut. Its caramel colored fur was on display as every shirt Noelle pulled over it rode up after a few steps.

The faun's rack deformed any top she wore. Her once perky sweater puppies sagged down to the top of her stomach. Even the mightiest of sports bras were too weak to contain the jiggly sacks of lard.

Not to be outdone, Noelle's ass had also managed to do quite a bit of growing. Each cheek was the size of a volleyball, but neither was even close to spherical. Each hefty hind half provided the semi-speed walker a cushion wherever she went.

Finally, Noelle's thighs had undergone the biggest transformation. Her once muscled and toned-to-rocklike hardness upper legs now possessed a softness that would have made bread dough weep with envy. Even at the widest stance she could muster, each of her furry thighs still managed to touch one another.

Ever the shrewd businessman, Mettaton knew there was no way for Noelle to continue her win streak given her new physique. But based on how the masses fawned over the faun, replacing the deer was out of the question. Thus, the robot did the only thing he could, he rigged the races. So despite the odds, despite the astounding number of accidents that befell her competition, Noelle managed to continue on her success spree.

With every win, the reindeer scarfed down another of her sponsor’s foodstuffs. To be truthful, Noelle no longer felt filled with ONE burger, far from it. After every victory, Noelle was now scarfing down entire meals composed of the greasy, fatty, surgery goods that her mega-corp sponsor pumped out.

Most surprising was that this hadn’t been Mettaton's idea, but Noelle's. The young doe had become quite addicted to her sponsor's product. Thus, she had gone to the big bot himself to pitch him on the idea of the "MTT-Brand Burger Emporium Bonanza."

The Bonanza was a catchall term for a deal the company would run. It boiled down to buy seven goodies and get three for free. Sure they would be losing a bit of money at face value. But in reality, folks were now buying far, FAR more food then they ever had before.

Now, while not everyone was eating their entire Bonanza, Noelle was and then some! In fact, she was doing it after every victory, and seeing as her every event ended with her victory, she was eating quite a lot. The girls' gorging culminated in a double Bonanza binge as she claimed her final trophy for the year.

With the season over, Mettaon threw his considerable genius behind dreaming up an ad campaign that would be the envy of any man or monster.

"Seasons are so passé , every sport, every video game, every TV show does seasons these days. True big stars like my fabulous Doughelle need big events. No... not big eventS but one super, gigantic extravaganza of an event!"

The mechanical megalomaniac set about planning out the ad campaign to end all ad campaigns. Of course to pull this off, Noelle would need to be in the best shape of her life. The robot wasted no time in calling up his corpulent cash cow and letting her in on the details. Details to which Noelle agreed without hesitation, drool leaking from her mouth as she pondered over what was to come.

The off season passed in a flash for both Noelle and Mettaton’s fast food empire. Half way through it, the company stopped airing all Noelle's old commercials. For months, the only ad for the restaurant was a black screen with the words "MTT-Brand Burger Emporium Olympics; coming soon.

After months, the promised event arrived.

The spectacle took place in an arena packed near to bursting with fans. At the center of the Ebott City Amphitheater sat a brand new half-mile track. On either end of it were two tables crammed with every menu item available from the fast food franchise.

Without warning, the lights in the stadium snapped off and with them went the crowd's murmuring. Then from somewhere high above, a single spotlight burst to life. The beacon drew the attention of everyone in attendance to the door located off to one side of the track. Then a great blast of stadium rock began to blare, the door descended into the ground, smoke machines bellowed, and lasers danced across every inch of stadium wall.

Soon, smoke and lights obscured the now open entryway, and a chorus of trumpets from the speakers covered up any other noise. After a few minutes, the horns fell into playing a rendition of the opening theme of the Olympics. As the last trumpet faded out, a heavy breath began to issue from the sound system.

A meaty thud and slap accompanied each bit of panting. The people seated across from the open door saw a figure emerge from the fake smoke. And what a figure it was.

Noelle's training regiment has paid off plenty. The once fat deer was now downright corpulent. She wore a green and red sports bra and shorts, the amount of materials used to construct each could have clothed an entire cross country team. Yet despite their immensity, each scrap of clothing was fighting a losing battle. For at that point, it was unlikely that anything short of a tarp could survive attempting to cover the lardy lady.

Noelle's breasts rippled with every clumsy waddling step she took. Were it not for her custom attire holding them up, each teat would have hung to her now belly-roll obscured navel.

Speaking of navels, Noelle's gut was a thing of rapturous glory. It had long ago developed a third roll. The bottom most roll hung halfway down her thighs and every step she took required her to kick against it with her shins to make headway.

The deer's legs had not escaped her gains either. Each of Noelle's thighs were almost as big around as she had been when she had first gotten her sponsorship. There was not a part of them that didn't mash together regardless of how far she might try and space out her paces. Even her calves had grown doughy and formed cankles that rested on the tops of her hoofs.

Finally, Noelle's ass had become a thing of wonder. The bottom of each cheek rested against the back of its accompanying thigh. With each slow, calculated swing of her legs Noelle's ass rippled like a pond into which a boulder was cast.

After several long minutes, Noelle's methodical plodding got her to the side of the track nearest to the door. Of course at her size, such a walk had proven tiring and only one thing could help the rotund reindeer regain her strength and cool down. A cheerleader came bounding out from the door Noelle had come from, in her hands she carried a bucket sized chocolate shake. Noelle took the offered beverage and chugged it in a few gulps, a bit of the sugary slurry leaking out the corner of her mouth. A leak she soon cleaned up with a quick flick of her ice cold tongue.

Refreshed and only panting and sweating her usual amount, Noelle made her way to the start line. As she toddled over to her starting position, the voice of everyone's favorite robot echoed from the loudspeakers.

"Beauties and gentle-beauties, humans and monsters, boys and girls welcome to the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium Olympics! For tonight's main event, Miss Noelle Holiday will be running a quarter marathon!"  
  
At this, the crowd burst into a mix of cheers and gasps, which were all tinged with a hint of fascination and awe. _How could someone so massive perform such a feat?_ They all thought.

"Now my lovelies, I know what you’re thinking, 'How can my favorite spokesperson perform such a herculean task?' The answer couldn’t be simpler my darlings, you see at every quarter mile mark our beloved star will be able to refuel on all the goodies she could want. And remember darlings, you too can do anything when you eat enough of our fine food. Now please give it up for the greatest track star to have ever run before a live audience, MISS NOELLE HOLIDAY!"

With that, the loudspeakers cut off and the crowd turned their full attention on the ball of doe dough before them. Upon hearing her boss end his speech, Noelle assumed the starting position... or at least she tried to. Given the sheer size and girth of her gut, once the gargantuan girl leaned over a certain point, she flopped forward onto the ground.

Noelle rode the waves of her belly flop for several seconds before she managed to work her hands around and under her piles of pliable pudge and to the ground. As she positioned her hands, she also worked her knees under her, and with a great deal of grunting, worked her gut off the ground.

As her belly left its perch the start gun fired and Noelle began her "run." Well, she began working her way to her hooves. After several minutes of struggle and having worked up quite a lather, Noelle had righted herself and taken her first slow, wide shuffle towards the first refueling station.

The trek took about twenty minutes, the crowd cheered on every ponderous trudge. By the time Noelle reached the table, sweat drenched every inch of her. The gasping girl didn't so much sit on the bench as she crashed onto it.

Even before her hefty ass hit its designated seat, the doe began cramming every morsel of food she could into her starving mouth. Noelle worked her arms until they were sore, which didn't take long considering the heft of the bingo wings she was rocking. But she fought through the pain and ate and ate and ate. In less than half of the time it took her to make it to the table, Noelle had polished off every bit of food before her.

The feast had reinvigorated the blob of deer meat, but that recharge had come at a cost. All that heavy, greasy, deep-fried food sat like a rock in the deer's taunt and rounded out tummy. Enough so that getting up from her seated position took as much struggle as getting off the ground had. But after rocking herself back and forth, which caused her every inch to ripple and undulate, Noelle gained the momentum necessary to get herself up on her throbbing, jiggling legs and back on track.

With her recent meal weighing her down, plus the exhaustion of having walked farther than she had in months, it took Noelle forty five minutes to make it to the next bench. In fact, she was so exhausted that she almost gave up halfway there. Yet she fought down the urge to quit and somehow, made it to the next table.

This time, Noelle demolished the food without even thinking about it. The massive monster was ecstatic that the entirety of the table's stock was various flavors of milkshake. The thick goop helped to cool her down and fill up her ravenous, rumbling gut.

After polishing off the last shake, Noelle could only think of one thing... SHE.NEEDED.MORE. Without a second thought, the doughy doe waved to one of the cheerleaders standing at the sidelines. When Noelle was sure that she had the smaller girl's attention, she flashed her a thumbs up, which was the sign that Noelle was ready to throw in the towel. Well, throw in the towel when it came to running. She was of course no were near done eating.

Upon receiving Noelle’s sign, the cheerleader scampered off and down a service exit. A few minutes later, a group of men and women appeared on the field. The tiny throng carried with them a full sized milkshake machine. An exact duplicate of the type one would find at any of Mettaton’s franchises.

After a few minutes of struggle, the crew got the device next to Noelle. A bit of fine tuning and the affixation of a hose to the nozzle of the machine later, all but one lucky member of the crew left the field and retreated out of sight. The last remaining member had the dick to diamonds inducing job of bringing the hose to Noelle.

The gluttonous glob of Christmas critter gave a big smile and even bigger thank you to the crewman as he crammed the length of tubing into Noelle’s salivating maw. The reindeer then secured the tube in place by biting down on it with her buck teeth. With the hose in place, Noelle gave the man a nod. In response, the lucky worker turned on the machine.

A second later and a great gush of vanilla shake came slopping out of the tube and into Noelle's waiting and hungry mouth. The second the cold confection hit her tongue, Noelle began to make noises that would have sounded at home in the honeymoon suite at a cheap motel.

At the same time, those lucky folks in the front row could have sworn they saw the doe’s hips buck with every greedy gulp she took from the hose. But she couldn't be THAT in love with the food, could she? They thought. Yet each was unable to say with certainty if the gyrations of the girls lower half was due to inertia or unbridled food lust.

Seconds turned to minutes as Noelle chugged and slurped down gallons of half melted ice-cream. Finally, after twenty five minutes of uninterrupted gluttony, the machine began to produce a dry whirring noise.

 _Shoot... empty..._ Noelle thought. _And I only just started feeling kinda full. Oh well, I guess I should get back to the race, Mr. Mettaton will be pretty upset if I don’t at least TRY to finish._

With that, Noelle attempted to turn herself around in her seat. Soon after, she found that no matter how she tried or pried, she couldn’t squeeze her belly out from under the bottom of the table. All that struggle put a great deal of pressure on the doe's bloated belly and after one last failed shove, all Noelle managed to loosen was a rather un-lady like belch from her groaning gut.

"Oooops.... 'scuse me." She muttered to no one in particular as her cheeks went red with embarrassment. Finding that she was good and stuck, Noelle slouched in her seat and let out a happy, but defeated sigh.  
  
_Well I guess I won't be finishing the race after all._ Noelle mused to herself. _But I was at it for a long time. I'm sure I got close. I mean I must have, I was running for almost an hour. Yeah, I'm sure Mr. Mettaton won't mind if I call this one a little early. Nope, I'm sure he won't mind at all..._

Unbeknownst to Noelle, Mettaton had known all along that his prized butter ball would never finish the race. The event had been all about the publicity after all. And based on the ruckus the fans were making as a ten-man crew carted the overstuffed doe off the field, that was exactly what he got.

The metal man arched his fingers and raised an immaculate eyebrow as he wondered what to do next. Sure, he could always count on his cash cow. Noelle had proven herself a money maker time and time again. But competition was a great motivator. And he had seen a couple other girls hanging around Noelle when he had first scouted her two years ago.

 _I bet those darlings would love to be BIG stars like their friend._ The robot thought as the gears in his head began to turn and whir.

**The End?**


End file.
